Olefin oligomers, hydrogenated olefin oligomers, and their derivatives are used for the production of a wide variety of articles (e.g., synthetic lubricants or lubricant additives). The use of particular olefin oligomers and/or hydrogenated olefin oligomers in a particular application will depend on the type of physical and/or mechanical properties displayed by the olefin oligomers and/or hydrogenated olefin oligomers. Such properties can be a result of the method used for producing particular olefin oligomers and/or hydrogenated olefin oligomers, e.g., the olefins used for producing the olefin oligomers, the reaction conditions under which the olefin oligomers are produced, etc. Conventionally, C8-C12 linear alpha-olefins can be oligomerized in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst to generate olefin oligomers which can be hydrogenated to produce polyalphaolefins used in synthetic lubricants or lubricant additives. However, with ever increasing demands on transportation and heavy industries to improve fuel efficiency and extend oil change intervals, the use of synthetic oils for lubrication has rapidly expanded, thus leading to constraints on the available supplies of linear alpha-olefin fractions typically utilized for these products. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop olefin oligomers and polyalphaolefins produced from alternative olefin feedstocks and methods for making same.